Ghost
by PaRiS-kItTy
Summary: Someone has to die, but who?


GHOST  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean Fan Fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters unless otherwise specified.  
  
I have used a bit of script from to begin my chapter.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Saving Elizabeth  
  
Barbossa: Gentlemen, the time has come! Salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end.  
  
Will: Elizabeth.  
  
Barbossa: For ten years we've been tested and tried and each man, jack you (?) here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again! [The men cheer]  
  
Ragetti: Suffered I have.  
  
Barbossa: Punished we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crime. Here it is [throws off the chest's lid] ...the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned...save for this. [Points to the medallion on Elizabeth's neck]  
  
Will: [scrambles up, upsetting some of the treasure] Jack!  
  
Jack: [pulls him down] Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment.  
  
Will: When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?  
  
Jack: May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you but please stay here... and try not to do anything stupid.  
  
Barbossa: And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?  
  
Pirates: Us!  
  
Barbossa: And whose blood must yet to be paid?  
  
Pirates: Hers!  
  
Barbossa: You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted...eat a whole bushel of apples. [Takes up the knife] Begun by blood, by blood undone.  
  
Will: [hits Jack with oar] Sorry, Jack, I'm not going to be your leverage.  
  
Elizabeth: [her palm is cut] That's it?  
  
Barbossa: Waste not.  
  
[Drops the medallion; there is an anticipation to see if it worked]  
  
Pirate: Did it work?  
  
Ragetti: I don't feel no different.  
  
Pintel: How do we tell?  
  
[Barbossa shoots him]  
  
Pirate: You're not dead.  
  
Pintel: No. He shot me!  
  
Twigg: It didn't work. The curse it still upon us!  
  
Barbossa: You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?  
  
Elizabeth: No.  
  
Barbossa: Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?  
  
[Barbossa backhands her]  
  
Bo'sun: You two. You brought us the wrong person!  
  
Pintel: No! She had the medallion, she's the proper age.  
  
Ragetti: She said her name was Turner, you heard her! Stupid blighter.  
  
[Will motions for Elizabeth to follow him into the water; she takes the medallion with her. They quietly swim out to where the boats are. They take all the oars with them and row out to the boat, dropping the oars into the water as they do]  
  
{MY PART NOW}  
  
Elizabeth: Will, why did you come save me?  
  
Will: Why wouldn't I?  
  
Elizabeth: I was just wondering because, well, I expected the navy to come, but I honestly didn't expect you would go out of your way to commandeer a ship and come for me with a pirate.  
  
Will: Miss Swan-  
  
Elizabeth: How many times have I told you to call me Elizabeth?  
  
Will: Right, Elizabeth, I would do anything to make sure you're safe.  
  
[Elizabeth smiles at him, and he smiles back, but suddenly he is pulled into the water by something.]  
  
Elizabeth: Will? WILL!  
  
[Elizabeth moves to the side of the boat and sees Will being pulled down by a pirate.]  
  
Elizabeth: NO!  
  
[Elizabeth starts crying and panicking. She remembers what Will said – I will do anything for you – than strips off her dress and jumps into the water. She swims down as fast as she can, but Will is no where to be found. Out of air and in a panic, she swims back up to the boat. She rows the rest of the way to the ship and climbs on.]  
  
Gibbs: Miss Elizabeth? Where's Jack? And Will?  
  
Elizabeth: [In tears] They took him! They pulled him down into the water! I don't know where he's gone, we have to find him!  
  
Ana Maria: They know that they need he's blood.  
  
Elizabeth: Come on! What are you waiting for! We have to go after him!  
  
Gibbs: Right, you're right. Quick, to the cave! 


End file.
